


Let the Dust Settle

by Darkestwolfx



Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [11]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: It wasn't easy to let dust settle, for it was everywhere, fine and near invisible. Unfortunately, most things in life weren't the same – they were rather like neon signs instead.
Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660813
Kudos: 7





	Let the Dust Settle

**11: Let the dust settle**

Summary: It wasn't easy to let dust settle, for it was everywhere, fine and near invisible. Unfortunately, most things in life weren't the same – they were rather like neon signs instead.

Words: 1061

Spoilers: None beyond _'Ring of Fire'_ [S1E1&2].

* * *

Keep it silent.

Keep it away from the world.

At least long enough to let the dust settle.

That had been his plan.

Key word in that sentence being _had,_ and then possibly _been._ For the key fact that they were in past tense.

 _Like a lot of our lives now,_ it seemed.

For everything was, _'Dad this, and Dad that; and Dad was and Dad did…'_

No could or should; or is or do. Everything was past, gone, beyond anyone's reach and ability to change.

And it was horrendous. It was like having rats gnawing at your stomach until they reached the bones and clawed their way out. It was… there weren't enough words, the _right_ words, to describe this pain.

At least keeping it somewhat internalised helped. In both senses of meaning.

Keeping the world away had worked for a while, but not near long enough.

Soon they had to let people know because there were rumours spiralling and reporters badgering and there came a time where you had to speak before someone spoke for you.

So they had to come clean.

It was only when he realised they were going to have to play to the whims of the world, that it dawned on Scott that Alan didn't actually own a suit. Heck the kid was ten. What ten-year-old owned a suit? Speaking of, Gordon had probably grown out of his.

God help him.

Apparently, in the subsequent days, that meant John and Virgil were the equivalent to God. Scott didn't really mind that.

Dad had known a Lord Creighton-Ward, and in the days after the announcement was made public to the world, his daughter, Lady Penelope was buying Gordon and Alan's suits. Apparently, Dad had her looking into the guy they only knew as 'The Hood' and they'd had no real chance to meet yet. Scott knew Dad had someone working on it… but he'd never have expected the blonde who turned up at the island, not much younger than he.

It was a welcomed surprise all the same, though he doubted he was in the best state of mind to be greeting anyone. She didn't seem to mind. Or if she did, she was good at hiding it. But then again, Scott supposed there was a nature to honing skills like that to survive in high society – and life as a spy.

Parker – strange guy but incredibly switched on – travelled with her, and he was anything from her butler to her chauffeur, to her teacher, to her side kick, but definitely _not_ a charity case. He could work with that. It was within minutes of the media sticking their ears in that Parker made him – _"Mr Scott Sir"_ – the offer to deliver to them a 'Parker 'aymaker'. He wasn't quite sure what made that any different from a normal haymaker, but he greatly appreciated the offer… and was very close to saying yes before John and Virgil elbowed him simultaneously.

Of course, it wouldn't be until a couple months later that he learnt of Parker's full backstory, but by that point, none of them cared. Scott particularly didn't mind, for that initial meeting was etched in his memory and in his eyes, the man was something of a useful legend. And he was on their side, so who really cared how he'd come to learn what he knew? Not him, at least.

Colonel Casey had called (in both an official and unofficial capacity) to offer her support. She too had known Dad's secret about International Rescue, and it was useful to talk to someone else who could help advise them on what to do.

They'd tried to call Captain Taylor – for he was Dad's best friend after all. They couldn't exactly reach him on the mobile… so, after a couple attempts on five, they were finally able to hail him, out adventuring, of course. The man was like Dad but ten times worse – he never could stay still. He seemed a little… Well, Scott didn't know how to describe the way the man too. He gave them his sympathies and apologies, sounded very sorrowful and then was gone. _He'd get back to them_ , he said.

Back on land, Grandma was great too, a real rock, but Scott could tell this wasn't coming easy to her. After all, their Father was her Son: that man was always going to be one in the same. To lose one was to lose both, there was no two ways about it. He tried to remember that they weren't the only ones suffering a massive loss.

Brains had spent ages trying to pose them a different solution, a way which could give rise to a more hopeful word, but none of them played out and the only one which lay within their sights was the one they wanted to never appear.

It began with D (like that of a capital in bold, **unmissable** ) and was four letters long, and for many days didn't leave their lips. As though not saying could reverse it, make it a lie or a nightmare, just not… _this._

Their grief was a strong as mountains, standing tall and immoveable.

They should have had time, and plenty of it to do as they see fit. But if time was on your side, then many other factors of life tended not to be. Time, for once, was on their side, but thus little else was seeing fit to be loyal.

It wasn't easy to let dust settle, for it was everywhere, fine and near invisible. Unfortunately most things in life weren't the same – they were rather like neon signs instead.

But the world wanted to know, and the world wouldn't wait, because Jeff Tracy was a man of fortune and power and a point of interest to the masses. Scott thought that translated in actuality to 'a good selling story', but who was he to comment? Well, the media wanted him to, but he guessed that wasn't the type of comment they were scavenging for.

So they had no choice but to tell the world the truth before there were worse rumours for them to quell.

And so, in their darkest hour, together they had to stand.

Had to tell the world Jeff Tracy was dead.

And it felt like the dust had hardly settled in his wake.


End file.
